The Comfort
by astriola
Summary: It is the first time Isabella has visited Britain since infancy, and she is very much indifferent. Of course that is until she encounters Mary Alice Brandon, her eccentric personality, and con of a family. Victorian Era, AU/Bellice
1. Chapter 1

_**1877**_

English grey skies loomed overhead like a damp blanket begging to be rung out, while the horse drawn carriage rode up the dirt road to the green filled Yorkshire.

Isabella Marie Swan held a book in her hands ignoring the sound of the carriage wheels against the ground and the clapping of the horse climbing up the small hills.

Two brown suitcases laid beside her which held the expected mundane attires, but also her own small collection of books, some of which she attained from the recent passing of her father.

The carriage came to a stop and the coach man climbed down from his post taking off his top hat to open the side door. Isabella closed her book and grabbed her belongings. The air was humid, water beads glittered the grass, not a sun beam in sight. It was England after all. Isabella tried very hard not to cringe. She couldn't blame her aunt and uncle for sending her away. Why hold the burden of their disgraced brother when they could just mail her off to a boarding school in the country?

Bella stepped out of the carriage and onto the gravel with her black laces up boots that reached her ankles, not that you could see them anyway. The recent style in women attire at the moment still held the appropriate dress length of the floor, however unlike the years previous, the backside of the dress was not exceptionally large and did not favor an overgrown camel hump. Instead, the dress started at her shoulders ducking to above her chest and flowed down to the floor, fastened at the waist, slim, and long sleeved. The dress was black, and subtly complimented by eggplant. Isabella never had a liking to… _loud_ … things.

All around her ladies were bidding their goodbyes to their loved ones. A few feet away was an older looking couple, still fairly young, but with a superior air to them, the air that screamed they were looking at you from down their noses. The older women was affectionately- if you could call it that- embracing a young women while the man looked more or less uninterested. The young women stood in the middle of the couple. Isabella couldn't help staring at her. She was almost ridiculously pretty, what her novels word describe as an english rose- silvery fair hair, green eyes, and a spotless creamy complexion. Her violet dress complimented her, however her beauty was spoiled by an unflattering scowl and hardened eyes.

Isabella quickly looked away to her right, there stood the school. It was quite large, made of dark red bricks and white framed windows. It held a strange grey comfort in a non depressing way. _This is where I will be for the next ten months_.

Bella thanked the coachman, who responded with a nod, and walked forward. She felt incredibly awkward and lost, which was not an uncommon feeling for her. To whom does she talk to? Where was the location of the headmistress? Looking around the brunette frowned. "Hello there," Bella spun around to face a women several inches taller than herself. She had a kind face and a light smile, her carrot colored hair was pulled back in a tight braid falling down her back. "Good day miss," Bella gave a small courtsy. "Good day. I assume you are Miss Swan?" It really came out as more of a statement than a question. "I am Miss. Platt, the headmistress of Witfield Academy for Young Ladies. Would you like to be escorted to your quarters?" Bella nodded eagerly, then blushed for her brashness.

Others were beginning to trickle into the school and carriages were dispatching. "Much obliged Miss." Isabella followed behind her into the school. The walls were dark burgundy, closer to brown, and carpet flooring. Chatter was alive. Isabella looked around curiously. They went up three flights of stairs which had white walls surrounding them with paintings and windows that showed the fields and trees surrounding the school. Bella took note that it had started to rain very hard outside.

Making their way down a corridor on what she assumed was the last floor, ladies fled from room to room but still politely greeted the headmistress as she passed by.

Finally at the end of the corridor they stopped in front of a brown door which had the number eighty-eight on the top. Miss. Platt gave two sharp knocks on the door then turned the handle. The room was brown. _Surprising._

A window was at the end of the room showing the forest and two beds were against the wall parallel to each other on both sides of the room. The bed on the right side of the room was occupied with overflowing suitcases, stylish dresses were laid out randomly, varies hats, and shoes on the ground. In the center of it all, was a petite girl holding a book which covered her whole head. She had made no recognition that anyone had entered the room until the headmistress cleared her throat.

The petite girl jumped up in surprise, her book falling to the floor. A small pink tint appeared on her cheeks as she realized that she was not alone. The girl curtsied, "Good Day Miss. Platt," She spoke and then quickly picked up her book, holding it to her chest.

Her voice was soft, high but not childish. She was two or three inches shorter than Isabella; which was short considering the brunettes five foot three inches.

Her eyes were full and a dark brown, close to Bella's chocolate brown, common. Her hair was very dark, reaching just past her shoulders with the front layered to flatter her face.

"Good day Miss. Brandon, I hope your holiday was well. Please meet Miss. Swan, you and her will be sharing this room for the rest of your years at Witfield Academy. Please do welcome her and inform her of the basic rules, the daily schedule will be posted tomorrow morning." Miss. Brandon nodded and Miss. Platt smiled at both of them, giving a small wave farewell and exiting the door with a close but not before sending Miss. Brandon a hesitant glance.

Miss. Brandon smiled nervously wide eyed as the brunette sat down on the neatly spread bed to the left side of the room, placing her two baggages and book next to her.

"Please to make your acquaintance," Bella smiled just as nervously. She was not gifted in socializing with others. Her father used to find it amusing while in truth it was very looked down upon. ' _A lady must be the angel of the house.'_ Her aunt would tell her.

The dark haired girl was still wide eyed, but her smile was not a neutral line. Isabella tried to ignore this. "How do you do?" She tried again, nothing. This girl was quite peculiar. "Excuse me Miss. Bran-" She never finished her question.

"Are you an American? Yes, I can tell by your accent of course I mean it does have a bit of english in it you just d- why I love your hair! It is very pretty you know, compliments your face. Maybe we could teach each other! Oh this will be so much fun!" Now it was Bella's turn to stare wide eyed as she made a stream of words going on and on. Miss. Brandon was now in front of Bella, still holding the book she was reading against her chest, prattling on, "-ever had a room to sha-". Her dress was a yellow and hugged her small frame making her look perhaps taller than her natural height, the sleeves elegantly stopped at her wrist. It was very pretty and very well suited her, _loud_.

Isabella gaped but then quickly composed herself and started to blink slowly. As if suddenly aware of the brunettes lack in response, Miss. Brandon stopped and then paled, "My apologies," she was pink now. "I have been told before that a cork should find my mouth, but you see I just simply cannot help it!" She started off quiet but then ended on quick giddy note. A bright smile broke out on her face and she sat next to Bella on the left side of the room. "Mary Alice, Mary Alice Brandon. Do call me Alice." Alice introduced and held up her small pale hand. Isabella lifted her own hesitantly,"Isabella Marie Swan. Bella is just fine." Bella's voice was not as cheerful as Miss. Br- Alice's, but her fitting smile never faltered as she shook the hesitant girl's hand.

For someone quite small she had a surprisingly firm grip.

"Bella… such a pretty name! As is the owner of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. Not me. Obviously ._.**

"Were you born in America?" Alice was now sitting across from Bella. The brunette was still slightly startled by Alice's audacious personality.

Bella was used to her father and his the mellow cordial nature, even her aunt and uncle and their unpleasant natural dislike for others were sharp, yet quiet and reserved. But no. Miss. Brandon was very far from quiet and reserved. This overwhelmed Bella, causing her to feel agitated and defensive.

"No." Bella supposed she came out quite harsh by the obvious falter in Alice's bright face.

"Um," she quickly added, "I was born in England, my… mother- and father decided to venture over to America when I was yet a child." Isabella sighed and looked away from Alice to the window. The rain was still heavily pouring outside.

"They decided then to come back?"

The brunette looked back at the small girl. "Pardon?"

"Your parents… they decided to return." It came out as more of a question than a statement.

Bella regarded her and then turned back to the window.

"I suppose." It was a vague response.

Isabella did not want to enclose the fact that both her parents were in fact deceased. Well, both might as well be. She had just meet this overly forward girl and already revealed more than she comfortably would have. She supposed it was because of Alice's friendly nature that could drive you to have a conversation, something Bella never really had a grasp of.

Desirably changing the subject, "When do we begin our studies?" Isabella made judgment that Alice was a returning student to the school.

"On Monday," Alice's joyful brightness came back, "We have Saturday and Sunday- well, every Saturday and Sunday to ourselves, and then from Monday to Friday we engage in our studies." Bella gave a nod and stood up.

After Bella unpacked her suitcases and placed her belongings in the dusty leather trunk at the end of the bed, Alice, completely ignoring her own mass of disaster on her bed, grabbed her arm and pulled her out the room.

They were headed to the dining hall for the welcome dinner. Every student was expected to attend, and every professor was going to be there including the headmistress, Miss. Platt.

While walking to the dining hall Alice pointed out corridors and what they led to, study subjects, and professors. What she did not seem to talk about, was what Bella shamefully stereotyped her to talk about, the infamous gossip. Occasionally she would point out if a teacher had children and if those children attended the school.

"Miss. Dove has a daughter in the level above us, but you wouldn't even realise because her whole classroom is covered in cat photos!"

Bella knew of photographs and photographers, they were very popular in America for family members and weddings. Her father had an photographer come to their home for her own photograph, it was a gift for her fifteenth birthday, well over a year ago. She was very grateful and happy considering how expensive they are, she still had the photograph of course.

As they walked into the dining hall there was a lot of chatter. Over half the room was full. Over them was a very dark ceiling in comparison to the walls. The ceiling was high and glittered with candle full chandeliers.

Windows were on the outside walls of the room and wonderfully painted portraits were placed on the walls around the room.

Three long vertical tables went down the hall with single chairs pushed in them, they were a dark mahogany color.

Candles went down the table tops with transparent covers over them to excuse the dripping not.

The room was not as dark as it would probably be at nighttime, but even with the grey skies and the pouring rain, the hall was incredibly pleasant.

"It is quite beautiful right?" Alice as usual was smiling.

"Let us sit over there, by the fireplace." Isabella all but nodded.

She looked down to see that Alice still had her hand on her arm, and now wrist.

Bella tried to inconspicuously pull her wrist from Alice's soft grasp, but that did not go unnoticed. A pink tint surfaced Alice's cheeks as she let go of Bella's wrist and looked away from her.

They were seated near the end of the table which was fairly unoccupied. Most of the students at each table sat near or at the end of the table. Truthfully, Isabella was quite grateful.

"We do not eat until the headmistress makes her welcome announcement," Alice was not looking at her directly, the short haired girl seemed to be uncomfortable and was staring across the room, "and aswell as-"

"You would not _believe_ the _horrid_ garment Victoria has placed on her body." Alice snapped her eyes away from whatever she was looking at to across from her. The once empty seat was now occupied. Sitting there with the same grimacing scowl was non other than the fair haired beauty from the front of the academy.

Her steel blue eyes were trained to Alice. Completely ignoring Isabella. Bella furrowed her eyebrows and stared wide eyes at such a blunt statement, regardless of her knowledge on who the subject was about.

Alice opened and closed her mouth frantically looking at the fair haired girl across from her and then said in a scolding manner, "You mustn't say such things, Rosalie!"

 _Rosalie_ scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh! You were thinking it too!"

Alice gave a small smile.

Rosalie looked over her shoulder and then back to Alice, still with no regard of Bella.

"Speak of the witch and it shall appear." She spoke in a monotone.

"Oh! Miss. Brandon, and Miss. Hale, don't the both of you just look _wonderful_! Hm, what a holiday can do! Agreed?"

Rosalie's eyes hardened even more if it so be possible. "Why _yes_ Miss. Sutherland! And thank you so!" She returned the obvious fakeness geniously well.

Miss. Sutherland turned towards a white faced Alice and smiled, "I do hope your holiday was pleasant Miss. Brandon, for as ghastly as the predicament may be… truly curious of course- of my dear uncle's well being, how prolonged is it, until he is reached by his demise?" Isabella studied the girl, she stood, not bothering to sit, but it was evident she was on the taller side. She had thick red hair which contrasted against her pale skin tied in a respectful knot with of course strands out to frame her face. Her face was child like, familiar in someway. Her eyes were intensely green. Speaking of green, the dress she was wearing, subtle green stips on the outside layer and then a sheen of green on the second outest layer, and long sleeved.

Isabella looked down.

Green dresses could be incredibly beautiful, if it so be a flattering shade, however, not if the color and sheen resembled a toad.

Who Bella assumed was 'Victoria', was staring at Alice in an expectant manner.

Alice looked heavily uncomfortable and as pale as ever. Isabella felt sorry for the girl.

"Um," Alice choked out. But before she could continue, the hall quieted down.

Bella looked up.

Miss. Platt, the headmistress, was smiling and standing up from her seat in the middle of the staff table at the end of the dining hall.

Miss. Sutherland or Victoria gave a 'smile' one last time and walked off to the other side of the room.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Welcome, to another year at Witfield Academy for Ladies." There was an applause. "Your studies will begin on the coming Monday, with the exception of those who are practicing a musical instrument, Madam Beatrice would like for you too meet with her first thing tomorrow, Saturday, after breakfast." Bella did not play any musical instrument, and regardless of her aunts demands was not going to start.

"Madam Hurst also wants to give a notice that, books located in the library will not be available to be borrow until this Monday, however you are welcomed to visit the library regardless." Miss platt gave one last smile. "Schedules will be posted tomorrow. Now, dig in!"

Rosalie had disappeared sometime during the announcements, and Alice might as well had; she barely spoke or ate during dinner, and what she did eat, was two slices of lemon cake during dessert, and the only refreshments she drank was interestingly, lemon juice.

Bella tried to talk to her, but only received one word responses, nods, or shrugs.

They were about to have lights out. Alice had her body turned towards the wall in her bed across the room. Bella was not sure if she was awake or not.

"Alice," she whispered, "who was that lady? Miss. Sutherland, the one with the red hair. Was that Victoria?" There was a long pause, and bella actually thought that Alice was most likely asleep.

Until, "Yes," was heard from across the room quietly, "That was; my cousin."

Hello there, and thank you for reading my fanfic. It is my first fanfic on here, so I am quite excited!

I am just so in love with the Victorian Era that I decided to post my OTP based in this time period and I am quite in love, however I do not claim to be a expert on the Victorian Era, **at all** , so..

Since no one really said anything on the first chapter I wasn't really sure on what to.. center upon.. so. Don't be a quiet reader, well, I am to myself so.. it would be incredibly hypocritical for me to say that so.. instead I will settle on saying " _Don't be_ _ **too**_ _quiet_!" Oh well, this is long, so, cheers!


End file.
